Inwazja cz. 10
Vanilla Unicorn Kosa Salai, zaraz po tym jak Przemek wziął ją do ręki stała się dwa razy większa. Zaczął też ją okrywać pewien mrok i z daleka można było wyczuć jej moc. - Naprawdę? Serio?- pytał Arise- Teraz jeszcze zostałeś Shinigami? Po co ci to? Mam moc równą twojej, Kosa nie zadziała. - Spętałeś swoją duszę, prawda?- Przemek jakby nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówi Arise- Przywiązałeś ją do swojego ciała, więc w nim trwa. Ty już nie żyjesz, po prostu jesteś gadającym trupem. - Do tego ruszającym się.- zauważyła Insanity. - To nie on się porusza. Robią to za niego jego duchy. Jeśli tylko odetniemy cię od twoich "pomocników", już nic nie zdołasz zrobić. - A co jeśli związałem z nimi swoją duszę?- spytał Arise- Wtedy już nic nie zrobisz. - Za cienki Bolek z ciebie.- powiedział Przemek- Potrzebujesz przynajmniej kolejnych 16 lat, by się tego nauczyć. - W takim razie czemu Salai nie mogła tego zrobić?- spytała Strange. - Wybacz, Kwiecie Złocisty. Jestem trochę samolubny i sam chciałem to zrobić. Poza tym- Przemek wskazał na Kosę Shinigami- właśnie zwiększyłem 10-krotnie jej siłę. Jak to jej oddam, będzie się zaliczać do pierwszej dziesiątki najsilniejszych Shinigami. - Poważnie?!!!- Salai nagle odzyskała przytomność. Zaczęła skakać a jej oczy były jak 5-cio złotówki.- Będę jedną z najsilniejszych? - Przede wszystkim będziesz musiała przywyknąć do tego, że ma teraz niezłego kopa.- powiedział Przemek- Wtedy spokojnie będziesz numerem 6. - To lepsze niż ciasta wymazane w Monte!! Chociaż niewiele... - Hehehehe. Naprawdę znalazłeś tutaj bandę niezłych posrańców, Nii-san.- powiedział Arise. - Insanity, musimy mu nakopać.- powiedział Przemek- A potem wydusić dlaczego mnie tak nazywa. I zaczęło się. Insanity z ogromną prędkością biegała wokół Arise, strzelając do niego piorunami. Przemek postawił na działanie bardziej ofensywne i po prostu rzucił się na Arise. Pomiędzy chłopakami znalazły się ręce Mosiężnego Księcia, które zostały przecięte na pół przez Kosę Shinigami. Przemek znalazł miejsce gdzie energia tego ducha była największa i chciał tam uderzyć. Arise szybko zamienił Mosiężnego Księcia i Żywiołaka Ognia miejscami. - Nabrałeś się.- powiedział Przemek, po czym złapał Żywiołaka gołą ręką. Mimo że ręka zaczęła się parzyć, Przemek wziął ducha ognia najbliżej swoich ust jak tylko mógł i pożarł go. - Nie!!- zakrzyknął Arise. Dzięki temu że stracił koncentracje, piorun Insanity ponownie go trafił. Insanity widząc szansę, w sekundę znalazła się tuż za plecami chłopaka i kopnęła go z całej siły. Równowaga Arise została zachwiana, co dało Przemkowi możliwość uderzenia w Mosiężnego Księcia. Kosa Shinigami przecięła ducha na pół a Przemek odebrał jego esencje Arise. Przypalone, pełne ran i dziur ciało Arise padło na ziemię. Przemek podszedł jeszcze i odciął od ciała chłopaka ręce i nogi. - To tak dla pewności.- powiedział Przemek. - CreepyTown 1- powiedziała Salai- Federacja 0 Gdzieś w CreepyTown Reddoshi ciągnął ze sobą ciało Rico. Musiał przyznać, że Pyromaniac jest silny. Przy takich ranach, powinien już dawno wykitować. Tym bardziej w stronę do Mer de Sang, gdzie niestety nie było Strange. Więc była w Vanilla Unicorn i tam właśnie Reddoshi zmierzał. - Tylko nie wykituj w drodze.- powiedział Reddoshi. - Jsne- niewyraźnie powiedział Rico. Reddoshi pomyślał, że to imponujące że zdołał go zrozumieć. Biorąc pod uwagę jego stan, Rico nie powinien umieć nic powiedzieć. Nagle parę metrów przed nimi spadła bomba, niszcząc sotjace niedaleko budynki. Ich gruzy zablokowały Reddoshiemu i Rico drogę. - W życiu nie zdążymy!- klnął stwór. - Połóż go na ziemi!- zakrzyknął jakiś kobiecy głos zza pleców Reddoshiego. Stwór odwrócił sie i zobaczył blondynkę w stroju pielęgniarki, która się do nich zbliżała- On potrzebuje pomocy! Mam medykamenty. Jakbydemon nie miał za dużego wyboru i położył ciało Pyromaniaca na ziemi. Kobieta podeszła do niego i sprawdziła jego stan. Wyciągneła parę chusteczek i polała je wodą utlenioną, po czym przyciskała do ran. - To raczej nic nie da.- powiedziała kobieta- On niedługo umrze. - Niech coś pani zrobi.- powiedział Reddoshi. - Claris. Jestem Claris. I może będę w stanie mu pomóc, ale będzie to miało swoją cenę. - Jaką? - Zaprowadzicie mnie do tutejszego burdelu. - Dobra! Tylko coś zrób! Kobieta wyciągnęła z tylnej kieszeni małą torebeczkę. Wyjęła z niego przezroczysty proszek i włożyła Rico do ust. Rany powoli zaczęły się goić. - Spotykałam się kiedyś z jednym takim szamanem.- powiedziała Claris- Długa historia. W każdym razie dostałam od niego taki proszek. Więc skoro ja dotrzymałam umowy, to wy mnie zaprowadzicie do burdelu. Dzielnica mieszkalna, Metropolia Lobo otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Była w miękkim, luksusowym apartamencie. Leżała w łóżku, jakiego nie powstydziła by się królowa Anglii. Takie różne ozdobniki, kilka materacy i haftowane ręcznie poduszki robiły na niej nawet wrażenie. - Obudziłaś się?- spytał jakiś kobiecy głos. LoboTaker skierowała swój wzrok w kierunku z którego dochodził głos. Zobaczyła w nich kobietę w brązowych włosach i oczach, ubraną w czerwoną suknie. Lobo przez chwilę nie poznawała jej, ale po chwili zaczęła kojarzyć fakty. To była narzeczona Feriana. . Nie! Elizabeth. Coś nadal się nie zgadzało i w końcu LoboTaker odkryła co. - Pani!- Lobo zakrzyknęła o wiele głośniej niż by sobie życzyła- Co tutaj robisz? Nie nazywaj jej tak! szeptał jakiś głos w głowie Lobo - To ja powinnam spytać. Leżysz w moim łóżku. LoboTaker nagle zrobiło się strasznie wstyd. Zeskoczyła z łóżka tak szybko jak zdołała, po czym zaczęła je poprawiać, żeby nie było widać żadnych śladów. - Wybacz mi Pani.- dziewczyna padła na kolana- Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć. Miej trochę godności, do k*rwy nędzy! głos w głowie Lobo stawał się równoczesne głośniejszy i coraz bardziej odległy - Ależ nic się nie stało.- Elizabeth uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha z satysfakcji- Choć muszę przyznać, że sądziłam że gdy usłyszysz że wracam z frontu, coś tutaj po ogarniasz. A ty zamiast tego postanowiłaś sobie pospać. Twarz dziewczyny stała się cała czerwona. Zawiodła, zawiodła na całej linii. Jej Pani walczy z HallenWest, miejscem gdzie Lobo pamiętała że tak wiele się wycierpiała, a ona potrafi tylko spać. - Jak mogę ci to wynagrodzić?- Lobo nie zamierzała ukrywać błagalnego tonu- Proszę, Pani! Zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz! Poj*bało cię? - Wiem.- powiedziała Elizabeth- Mam nawet dla ciebie zadanie. Wiesz co spotyka moich wrogów, prawda? - Giną, moja Pani. Chyba zaraz rzygnę. - Dokładnie tak. Mniej niż godzinę temu zabiłam jedną z moich wrogów, odpowiedzialną za śmierć Feriana. Głupia, nie wiedziała że był tylko pionkiem, na dobrą sprawę niewiele wiedział. W każdym razie, zupełnym przypadkiem bardzo ją przypominasz. Chce żebyś ją udawała i przeniknęła do CreepyTown. Teraz tam przeniesie się ciężar wojny, a ty musisz przede wszystkim zabić dwie osoby. No chyba k*rwa nie! - Tak, Pani. Zrobię to z nieukrywaną przyjemnością Ty zasrany lizusie! Oddawaj moje ciało! - Pójdziesz z grupą Glorii. Ona chce ocalić tamtą dwójkę, ale ty musisz zająć się ich eliminacją. O szczegółach ci wkrótce powiem. Ty w tym czasie masz posprzątać moje mieszkanie. Chociaż w sumie, zajmij się całym blokiem. Sąsiadkom powiedz że ja cię wysłałam. Zapi**dole cię! Przyrzekam! - Tak, Pani. Dziękuje. Jeszcze będziesz jej dziękować?!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaach!! - Mam nadzieje że dobrze się bawisz.- powiedziała Elizabeth wychodząc - Pani?- LoboTaker nie rozumiała o co chodzi. - Nic, skarbie. Nie mówiłam do ciebie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures